Scholar
A scholar was a lifelong student of a particular field of study. An academic was a scholar who also worked as a teacher at a university. Scholars, researchers and scientists all made use of Memory Alpha. ( ) had a number of great scholars. In 2287, Spock mentioned a particular "young student"'s banishment from , saying that prior to his rejection of logic, the man was expected to take his place among them. ( ) In 2364, Data, while reviewing what information the Federation had on the Ferengi, described them as traders, adding that "a comparison modern scholars have drawn from Earth history likens the Ferengi to the ocean-going Yankee traders of 18th and 19th century America." Data would further clarify that "I believe this analogy refers to the worst quality of capitalists. The Ferengi are believed to conduct their affairs of commerce on the ancient principle ''caveat emptor. 'Let the buyer beware. " ( ) Later that year, upon admiring Data's painting of zylo eggs and hearing that Geordi La Forge had suggested the subject to him, William T. Riker felt that they should document the incident, as scholars might find it interesting that a blind man was teaching an android how to paint. ( ) The following year, Data, while possessing the engrams of Doctor Ira Graves, described Graves, but as himself, as being "many things", including "''scholar, artist, philosopher, lover, and genius." ( ) One of the members of Rivas' chorus we described as the "scholar" or the "artist". In his role as the scholar, he represented the intellect, and spoke in matters of , philosophy, and logic. ( ) When Devinoni Ral approached Leyor in 2366, during an attempt to persuade him to withdrawal from the negotiations for use of the Barzan wormhole, he revealed how he respected the Caldonian's commitment to "pure research," but pointed out how "scholars don't always enjoy administrative demands." Shortly thereafter, the Caldonian's redrew from the negotiations on account that "the maintenance and administrative requirements are beyond our abilities." ( ) The Cytherians gave the information that would take Federation scholars decades to analyze. ( ) In 2369, the archaeologist Professor Richard Galen, angered by his former student Jean-Luc Picard's decision not to join him on an archaeological adventure, insulted him as amateurish, telling him "...as a scholar, you're nothing but a dilettante." On his deathbed, however, he admitted that he had been too harsh. ( ) Pascal Fullerton, Chairman of the New Essentialists movement, described himself, as what he believed his audience saw him in 2373, as "a middle-aged ponderous academic, sweating under the hot suns, wasting his time telling you things you don't want to hear." ( ) episode , Jonathan Archer assumed that Hoshi Sato was not going to join them on the Xindi mission, on account of her being "a teacher, an academic." When he told her his reasoning, she assumed that he meant that she was not capable of handling herself on the mission.}} See also * Academic circle * Academician External link * Category:Education occupations